Modem portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as electronic systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modem life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of location based service devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to provide personalized content through a mobile device, such as a cell phone, smart phone, or a personal digital assistant.
Personalized content services allow users to create, transfer, store, and/or consume information in order for users to create, transfer, store, and consume in the “real world.” One such use of personalized content services is to efficiently transfer or guide users to the desired product or service.
Electronic system and personalized content services enabled systems have been incorporated in automobiles, notebooks, handheld devices, and other portable products. Today, these systems aid users by incorporating available, real-time relevant information, such as advertisement, entertainment, local businesses, or other points of interest (POI).
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with risk presentation mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.